Talk:Level 1506/@comment-24693751-20160217114333
This is truly bizarre and I don't believe I'm about to say this but this level is actually much easier on iPad(IMO)! This is the only level I completed on both devices. I'll break it down.... PC: 24 tries, 3 stars (458,100 points), unsure of moves remaining, BU(CB & wrapped/striped). Since I was playing on my computer I don't have as many boosters as I do my other devices so I didn't have the check mark which would've been the easiest probably to use. But the other boosters seemed to do the trick. This level is just a nightmare on PC. Seemingly impossible to get those 5 extra cb's. The closest I came in my other 23 games was technically needing 2 more but having 1 on the board when I ran out of moves. Not sure why this is so much harder then on iPad but since it's usually the other way around, I'm not complaining! Insanely Hard on PC. iPad: 5th try, 1 star(323,120 points), 2 moves remaining, NBU. In my previous 4 attempts, I had another board where I only needed 1 more CB. In fact I thought I had that one in the bag b/c I had something like 17 moves left. But it just wasn't happening. However it gave me hope that I could pass. Basically like most levels you need a lucky board but I didn't think my winning board started out that way. It took awhile to get the UFO's going, and I refused to use the striped candies otherwise if I had a choice. One big difference I noticed is the UFO's seem to hit & open almost all of the popcorn on iPad vs PC where often I'd have big chunks left unopened. It's just impossible to both open the rest of the popcorn and then make new ones too in the moves given. On iPad there may be some unopened popcorn but you don't need to work very hard to open it as another thing I noticed is a lot more specials seem to form. And that includes the board making cb's as well, though you still have to work for them, don't get me wrong. If there were still a lot of popcorn to open, I would do different things depending on the board. Might make wraps around them and set it off, make a CB/striped combo or a CB/CB combo. I had a lot of games on PC where I had a ton of popcorn left while on iPad I think I had one left in one game. In general I tried the trick of setting off one CB at a time to take away a color so that hopefully more would form. But I would also do CB/CB combos especially if there were only a few popcorns left. However, for instance, if I had 3 cb's on the board, I would use 1 first to get rid of a color. Then I'd combine the other 2. And of course constantly be on the lookout for places you can make a CB yourself. They're few & far between and almost impossible to set up yourself because of the conveyer belt but after every move you should be looking for opportunities. I found this to be Medium on iPad. I'm really curious if others will have a similar experience. And this is probably the one time I'll say this but if you have a choice of device, play on iPad over PC!